


Out of the Darkness

by Lysander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysander/pseuds/Lysander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драко Малфой был шокирован тем, что Поттер работает хастлером в Лютном переулке. Но торговля собой — не единственный секрет героя магического мира.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. «Горбин и Бэркс»

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фика [Out of the Darkness](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6568360/1/Out-of-the-Darkness) by **Constance1**

Драко Малфой шел по заснеженной улице, опустив голову, полы его черной мантии трепал студеный зимний ветер. Каждый раз, заслышав приторные голоса рождественского хора, он в ярости сжимал зубы. Он ненавидел Рождество: эти фальшивые улыбки и призывы пресечь все разногласия и ссоры ради создания иллюзии мира во всем мире. Да, может, война закончилась много лет назад, но вражда — нет. Пусть он и воевал на «хорошей» стороне, но хорошим человеком себя не считал.  
Драко свернул в Лютный переулок, пряча лицо и плотнее закутываясь в мантию — он не хотел быть узнанным. Никто бы не поверил в то, что Малфой сражался против Волдеморта, если б знал, как часто он посещает это темномагическое место. Хоть все приверженцы Темного Лорда и были схвачены, Лютный переулок оставался не самым подходящим местом для прогулок.  
Толкнув тяжелую железную дверь «Горбин и Бэркс», Драко вошел.  
— Мистер Малфой! Какой приятный сюрприз! Вы не баловали нас своим вниманием вот уже почти год.  
Драко стряхнул снег с волос и взглянул на нового владельца магазина запрещенных магических артефактов. «Горбин и Бэркс» с тех пор превратился в подобие гостиницы «на час».  
Драко, изобразив некое подобие улыбки, кивнул в знак приветствия:  
— Вечер добрый, Бэнтон.  
Хозяин заведения заискивающе улыбнулся. Этот человек — высокий волшебник с сальными черными волосами и залысинами, припадавший на левую ногу — вызывал отвращение.  
— Вы всегда приходите именно в это время года, не так ли, мистер Малфой?  
Драко, стремясь поскорее закончить разговор, снял мантию и перекинул ее через руку.  
— У вас найдется свободный номер?  
Бэнтон прошаркал за стойку регистрации и заглянул в большую книгу в золоченом переплете.  
— Боюсь, Кай сегодня не работает, мистер Малфой, — сказал он. — Может быть, вы захотите попробовать кого-нибудь из новеньких?  
— Неважно, — отрезал Драко. — Пусть только это будет мужчина, а не гребаный транс.  
— Да, сэр, как вам будет угодно, — Бэнтон нервно облизал губы и кивнул. — Вот, ключ от комнаты номер четыре. Оттуда только что ушел последний клиент.  
Драко взял маленький латунный ключик, и холодный металл мгновенно нагрелся в ладони.  
— Этот вам понравится, — услышал Драко, начав подниматься по лестнице, покрытой красным ковром. Оглянувшись, он увидел искорки в черных маслянистых глазах улыбавшегося Бэнтона.

Здание перестроили, оставив не больше десяти комнат, — это гарантировало, что каждый «сотрудник» занят делом.  
Освещение в коридоре было тусклым, красная ковровая дорожка протерлась, да и номера, всю обстановку которых составляли скрипучие металлические кровати с тонкими матрасами и грязными простынями, оказались не намного лучше. От одной мысли о том, сколько потных тел лежало до него на этих простынях, Драко передергивало. Еще в каждом номере была ванная комната с умывальником и подтекающим душем…  
Но выбора не было — «Горбин и Бэркс» было единственным в городе заведением подобного рода.  
Прежде чем войти, Малфой постучался в дверь четвертого номера. Он сразу же обратил внимание на человека, стоявшего у окна спиной к нему, и с одобрением подметил стройное тело — черный халат выгодно подчеркивал мускулистые изгибы плеч и спины. Драко захлопнул дверь и бросил мантию на пыльный деревянный стул в углу, прежде чем снова повернуться к хастлеру. Тот обернулся и Малфой поперхнулся воздухом.  
Рядом с ним стоял Гарри Поттер, и его глаза блестели в неярком сиянии свечей.  
— Привет, — он смущенно улыбнулся и от этой улыбки, впервые адресованной Малфою, у того на секунду перехватило дыхание.  
Мальчик-Который-Выжил пропал без вести с тех пор, как был освобожден из плена Волдеморта. Никто даже не знал, где он был в ночь убийства Темного Лорда. Никто. А теперь, спустя пять лет, о нем и вовсе забыли.  
Гарри, тем временем, нерешительно хмурился. Драко хотел было что-то сказать, но заметив расфокусированный взгляд Поттера, стал ждать, что же будет дальше.  
— Может, ты подойдешь ближе? — Гарри вновь улыбнулся, но по-прежнему смотрел вникуда. Драко, словно загипнотизированный, шагнул вперед , остановившись в нескольких сантиметрах от парня. Теперь тот улыбался куда-то в сторону его подбородка.  
Гарри Поттер был слеп.  
— Ты не очень-то разговорчив, да? — непринужденно заметил он.  
Малфой резко отступил назад, когда Поттер протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до него.  
— Что за игры? –все так же спокойно произнес Гарри, однако улыбаться перестал. Драко было больно смотреть на бывшего одноклассника и соперника — он, конечно, никогда его не любил, но и совершенно точно не ненавидел. Может быть поэтому ему сейчас и было жаль этого парня, каким-то образом оказавшегося здесь, в борделе. Немыслимо, что человек, которого должны были чтить как героя до скончания времен, вынужден продавать свое тело в этой вонючей дыре.  
Драко протянул руку и дотронулся до ладони Поттера.  
— Ты не можешь говорить? — спросил тот, задумчиво наклонив голову.  
Неожиданно Малфой приложил ладонь Гарри к своей щеке и отрицательно помотал головой. Глаза хастлера расширились от удивления:  
— Я сожалею…  
Малфой отпустил руку Поттера, мучаясь сомнениями. Хочет ли он находиться здесь, в этой комнате? Готов ли он платить за тело Гарри?  
Драко взглядом скользнул ниже, к распахнутому халату Поттера, изучая плоский живот и дорожку темных волос, устремившуюся под резинку черных боксеров.  
Если бы только Малфой мог воспринимать стоявшего перед ним человека не как Гарри Поттера! Но это было невозможно –привычно взъерошенные, выглядевшие сейчас сексуально волосы, и его глаза… Сияющие зеленые глаза, завораживающие, как и прежде, в школе.  
— Чего бы ты хотел? — застенчиво спросил Гарри, входя в роль. Драко не мог пошевелиться. Обычно к этому моменту он уже принимался медленно раздевать партнера, наслаждаясь его обнаженным телом. Но это был Поттер, а не один из случайных безликих людей, ставших на время сексуальной игрушкой.  
Гарри приблизился и скользнул ладонями по груди и плечам Малфоя. Драко замер и задержал дыхание, когда Поттер, ловко расстегнув пуговицы, распахнул его рубашку и коснулся теплыми ладонями живота. Вопреки своей воле Малфой начал возбуждаться — у него так давно никого не было, а Гарри был так великолепен, что...  
Теперь Драко хотелось большего, это болезненное желание напрочь уничтожало все сомнения, и он торопливо принялся раздевать хастлера.  
Поттер как-то искусственно улыбнулся, и Драко на мгновение заколебался. «Они все такие, — убеждал он себя. — Это всего лишь работа».  
Драко закрыл глаза, когда Поттер расстегнул ремень и стащил с него брюки вместе с трусами. Теперь он, абсолютно обнаженный, стоял перед Гарри, правда, тот не видел его.  
Эта мысль несколько приободрила Малфоя, и он без стеснения скользнул пальцами за резинку трусов Гарри.  
Поттер же резко опустился на колени, вцепившись в бедра Драко, тот прерывисто вздохнул, откинул голову назад и сдавленно застонал, почуствовав, как Поттер заглотил его член целиком. Малфой задышал чаще, а его руки непроизвольно стиснули мягкие черные волосы, словно ища поддержки.  
«Гарри чертовски хорош», — мелькнула мысль, пока Драко отступал к стене, утягивая Поттера за собой. Почувствовав спиной столь необходимую опору, он снова зарылся пальцами в волосы Гарри, заставляя того продолжить. Что Гарри и сделал: он лизал и сосал, массируя пальцами вход и промежность Малфоя, так усердно, что оргазм не заставил себя долго ждать. Драко прикусил язык, чтобы не закричать, когда Гарри глотал его сперму.  
Все закончилось быстро, слишком быстро — Малфой выпустил из рук смоляные пряди и, тяжело дыша, посмотрел на, казалось, полностью разбитого Поттера. Свет померк в пустых, невидящих изумрудных глазах, устремленных куда-то в пол. При виде такого Гарри, внутри Драко словно что-то оборвалось. В этот момент они будто снова стали врагами, и Малфой почему-то почувствовал отвращение к себе и покачал головой, отгоняя непрошенное ощущение. Он не должен чувствовать себя виноватым. Это работа Поттера. Всего лишь работа.  
Гарри медленно поднялся и, сделав несколько шагов, уверенно поднял халат с пола, словно точно знал, где тот остался. Набросив на плечи тонкую ткань и завязав потрепанный пояс, он в ожидании повернулся к Драко. Малфой вздрогнул, осознав, что Поттер ждет оплаты. Да, все правильно: короткая холодная встреча; ни тепла, ни любви, просто бизнес.  
Быстро одевшись, Драко вытащил из кармана кожаный мешочек и вытряхнул его содержимое на протянутую ладонь Поттера. Гарри стиснул монеты в кулаке и прижал их к груди, словно боялся, что те могут исчезнуть.  
— Спасибо, — едва слышно прошептал он, и в его тихом голосе легко можно было различить унижение.  
Драко схватил мантию и поспешно вышел.


	2. Комната номер четыре

Драко сидел в пабе, у окна, потягивая из стакана огневиски, и, не мигая, смотрел на возвышающееся напротив здание гостиницы. Три недели прошло с момента его последнего визита туда, и все эти три недели он не мог выкинуть Поттера из головы.  
Малфой раздраженно провел рукой по волосам и откинулся на спинку стула, отводя взгляд от Горбин и Беркса. Его злило, что он никак не может перестать думать о слепом гриффиндорце, бедном павшем герое. Не мог он и с точностью сказать, что было причиной этих мыслей — жалость, вина или желание. Ему хотелось знать все: как Поттер оказался в борделе, как потерял зрение, зачем скрывается... Ведь у него же должны были остаться друзья в волшебном мире, так? Грейнджер, Уизли, профессора, вечно потакавшие ему в школе...  
Драко нахмурился и отодвинул опустевший стакан. Это все было каким-то абсурдом, а больше всего не свете Малфой не любил то, чего не мог понять. Он знал, что придется снова встретиться с Поттером, чтобы получить ответы на нескончаемые вопросы. Возможно тогда ему удастся расслабиться и забыть про Мальчика-Который-Выжил.  
Малфой вытащил из кармана пузырек с янтарной жидкостью и выпил содержимое, радуясь, что предусмотрительно добавил немного ванили, чтобы смягчить ужасный вкус. Откашлявшись, он поднялся с места, убирая пузырек обратно в карман. Зелье должно было изменить тон его голоса так, чтобы никто не смог узнать его. Он сглотнул, пытаясь хоть немного заглушить неприятное покалывание у основания языка. Магия зелья начала действовать.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Малфой, — Бентон слегка поклонился вошедшему Драко. Тот кивнул, снял мантию и направился прямиком к лестнице.  
— Комнату, сэр?  
Драко сдержанно кивнул:  
— Номер четыре  
— Я знал, что вам понравится этот изысканный экземпляр, мистер Малфой. Он особенный член нашей «семьи», — Бентон улыбнулся.  
От этих слов Драко скривился. Он никому бы не пожелал оказаться в этом месте, даже своему бывшему сокурснику. Бентон протянул ему латунный ключик, и Малфой, кивнув, быстро поднялся по лестнице.  
У него не было плана, как разговорить Поттера, но одно он знал точно — в этот раз никакого секса. Иначе Поттер будет воспринимать его как еще одного клиента и не сможет довериться и все рассказать.  
Сердце Драко неожиданно забилось быстрее, когда он медленно открыл дверь комнаты номер четыре. Гарри был там, сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги, из одежды на нем были только те же черные боксеры, что и в прошлый раз. Малфой снова сглотнул, но на этот раз не из-за зелья. Освещаемая зимним солнцем кожа Поттера выглядела совершенной. Когда Малфой смотрел на его тело, здоровое и подтянутое, накаченное и сильное, у него невольно возникала ассоциация с образом кота.  
Гарри обернулся на звук открывшейся двери и приветственно улыбнулся, как и в прошлый раз. Он выглядел очень усталым, и поэтому его улыбка смотрелась неестественно.  
Драко тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и положил аккуратно сложенную мантию все на тот же деревянный стул. Поттер терпеливо ждал, пока Драко подойдет к кровати и сядет на краешек, после чего повернулся точно к нему – прогнувшийся под весом Малфоя матрас явно указывал на то, что тот сел справа. В какой-то момент у Драко перехватило дыхание, потому что Гарри смотрел прямо на него, и их взгляды встретились… Но это продлилось недолго, волшебный момент был упущен, когда взгляд Поттера вновь слепо зашарил в пространстве. Гарри наклонил голову набок, и Малфой понял, что тот прислушивается в ожидании.  
Драко прочистил горло, надеясь, что зелье изменило его голос в достаточной степени, чтобы одурачить Поттера.  
— Привет, — неуверенно произнес он, и его голос прозвучал на несколько тонов ниже, чем обычно.  
Гарри чуть приподнял голову, и его взгляд снова обратился на лицо Малфоя.  
— Привет. Что я могу сегодня вечером для вас сделать? — спросил он тихо. В его голосе было столько покорности, что Драко снова почувствовал отвращение к самому себе и жалость к Поттеру.  
— Эм... На самом деле я просто хотел поговорить, — медленно произнес Драко, наблюдая за его реакцией.  
— Поговорить? О чем? — нахмурился тот.  
— О тебе, — Драко старался тщательно подбирать слова, понимая, что, если начать разговор с места в карьер, это только отпугнет Поттера.  
Гарри нахмурился, явно почувствовав себя неуютно, но быстро сориентировался и сменил тактику:  
— Я бы предпочел поговорить о тебе, — промурлыкал он.  
Драко нервно облизал губы и отодвинулся от Поттера, но тот соблазнительно подполз ближе и протянул руку.  
Малфой резко встал:  
— Нет!  
Гарри пораженно замер. Малфой закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул.  
— Мне жаль, но я действительно хочу просто поговорить. Я... Я одинок и хочу заплатить тебе за компанию, ничего больше, — эти слова, казалось, напугали Поттера .  
Драко сел на кровать, оперся спиной о стену и вытянул ноги. Гарри будто бы следил взглядом за его передвижениями, крайне хмурое выражение его лица искажало красивые черты.  
— Так... откуда ты? — осторожно поинтересовался Малфой.  
— Я... а разве ты?.. — Поттер даже рот раскрыл от удивления.  
Драко довольно улыбнулся и решил, во что бы то ни стало, разыграть из себя дурачка: притвориться, что не узнал Гарри Поттера.  
— Так ты местный?  
— Ээ... Нет, — Гарри сел поудобнее, прижав колени к груди и положив на них голову.  
Драко было любопытно, какую же ложь сочинит Поттер, чтобы скрыть настоящую информацию о себе.  
— Так откуда ты? — настаивал на своем Малфой.  
— Предпочитаю не отвечать на этот вопрос.  
Драко раздосадовано покачал головой — Поттер пока ничего не выдумывал.  
— Так ты магглорожденный?  
— Нет.  
— Учился в Хогвартсе?  
— Я не хочу отвечать.  
Драко изогнул бровь:  
— Если "нет" означает "нет", то "я не хочу отвечать" означает "да"?  
Поттер упрямо вздернул подбородок и обхватил колени руками:  
— Нет, — повторил он.  
— Ты имеешь в виду "предпочитаю не отвечать на этот вопрос"? — усмехнулся Малфой.  
Гарри недоуменно нахмурился, но, несмотря на это, его губы тронула едва заметная улыбка  
Драко задумчиво кивнул, чувствуя, что ступает на очень тонкий лед.  
— О чем бы ты тогда хотел поговорить? — осторожно спросил Малфой.  
— Только не обо мне, — успокоившись, выдохнул Гарри.  
Драко совершенно не хотелось говорить о себе — это было проблематично, ведь пришлось бы выдумывать, а врать Поттеру в тишине этой комнаты почему-то казалось неправильным.  
— Может, тогда я почитаю тебе "Ежедневный Пророк"?  
Гарри пожал плечами, но Малфой уловил тень заинтересованности на его лице. Он вытащил газету из внутреннего кармана мантии, вновь уселся на кровать и развернул Пророк.  
— Так... Что у нас сегодня в заголовках? — размышлял он вслух. — "Пушки Педдл потерпели сокрушительное поражение на Чемпионате Мира." Ты любишь квиддич? Эм, кстати, как тебя зовут?  
Поттер нерешительно закусил губу, прежде чем ответить:  
— Гарри.  
Драко удивился так сильно, что на секунду потерял нить разговора, но, не желая ничего упустить, он быстро взял себя в руки.  
— Так ты любишь квиддич, Гарри?  
Поттер кивнул с явным облегчением. Драко остановился, опустив измятую газету.  
— Ты когда-нибудь видел игру? — тихо спросил он.  
— Да, — ответил Гарри, в его голосе слышались тоска и печаль.  
Малфой замер на секунду и спросил:  
— Как ты потерял зрение?  
Тот сглотнул.  
— Я... Это случилось во время войны, — наконец произнес он.  
— Кто-то покалечил тебя? — Малфой заинтересованно наклонился вперед.  
— Да, это было проклятье, — кивнул Поттер.  
Драко не знал заклинаний, лишающих человека зрения, но прекрасно помнил на что способна Темная магия. Скорее всего, это сделал сам Волдеморт.  
— Я сожалею, — после недолгого молчания наконец произнес Малфой, действительно искренне сожалея.  
Гарри кивнул и отвернулся.  
— Не хочешь рассказать мне об этом? — затаив дыхание, спросил Драко.  
Он понял, что зашел слишком далеко, когда Поттер, резко встав с кровати, потянулся за халатом.  
— Прости! — попытался исправить ситуацию Малфой. — Я не хотел совать нос не в свое дело.  
— Все нормально, — глухо ответил Поттер. - Боюсь, ваше время истекло.  
— Но... я мог бы доплатить, — настаивал Драко.  
Этого говорить точно не стоило: едва зародившееся между ними доверие вмиг исчезло, а вместе с ним и Гарри — перед Малфоем теперь сидел холодный и отстраненный хастлер.  
— Извините, но меня ждет другой клиент.  
Драко встал с кровати, оставив Пророк лежать на покрывале.  
— Откуда ты это знаешь?  
— Лампочка.  
Малфой посмотрел, куда указывал Поттер, и увидел маленькую лампочку над дверью, мигающую красным.  
— Но как ты можешь видеть ее? — недоуменно спросил Драко, нахмурившись.  
— Я слышу, как она моргает, а ты? — невесело улыбнулся хастлер.  
Драко не хотел уходить, не получив ответов на свои вопросы. Он вдруг разозлился на Гарри, ясно понимая, что все это было бесполезно и к тому же стоило немалых денег. Но он вернется сюда снова, хоть и нет никаких гарантий, что Поттер вообще заговорит с ним.  
— Вот твои деньги, — резко сказал Малфой, швырнув в хастлера пачкой купюр и попав тому точно в грудь.  
Гарри покраснел, но деньги подбирать не стал. Драко тут же пожалел о своем поведении — униженный Поттер ничем ему не поможет. Он подошел ближе и встал напротив брюнета. Гарри сглотнул и отступил назад.  
— Извини, — спокойно произнес Драко. — Я не... Я хотел бы прийти еще раз — просто поговорить.  
— Зачем? — нахмурился Гарри.  
— Мне нравится разговаривать с тобой, — Малфой пожал плечами, хотя Поттер не мог видеть этого. — Я бы почитал тебе еще, если захочешь.  
Драко чувствовал себя идиотом, говоря все это.  
— Если вам так нравится... — неуверенно ответил Гарри.  
Драко на мгновение показалось, что в глубине зеленых глаз мелькнула заинтересованность.  
— Тогда увидимся завтра?  
Поттер удивился, но кивнул в знак согласия.  
Малфой развернулся, схватил мантию и ушел, не оборачиваясь, как и в прошлый раз. Может быть, он _уже_ чего-то добился.


	3. Уроки чтения

— Продается котел, б/у, в отличном состоянии за исключением большой дыры в днище. Два галлеона, — Драко опустил на колени свежий номер Ежедневного Пророка, открытый на разделе объявлений, и посмотрел на Поттера. Тот лежал поперек кровати на животе, удобно устроив голову на скрещенных руках, и смотрел в сторону окна.  
— Что думаешь, Гарри? — ухмыльнулся Малфой. - Заинтересовало предложение?  
Поттер улыбнулся, переводя взгляд вниз, на пол. Драко довольно кивнул: Гарри никогда не смеялся, но улыбался все чаще и чаще.  
Это был уже четвертый кряду визит Малфоя. Верный своему слову, он приходил каждый день в одно и то же время, чтобы немного посидеть с Поттером. Пару раз он пытался разговорить хастлера, но замкнутый брюнет, казалось, хотел только слушать, как Драко зачитывает новости.  
Малфой снова взялся за газету и открыл спортивный раздел.  
— Интересно... очень интересно, — пробормотал он вслух. — Когда-то распавшаяся квиддичная команда Илкли возвращается. Небольшой городок к северо-западу от Лидса вновь появляется на квиддичной карте. Игроки будут набраны по итогам отборочной тренировки, которая пройдет уже в следующем месяце, двенадцатого февраля на стадионе Илкли. Испытать себя может каждый, но, предпочтение будет отдано кандидатурам профессиональных игроков.  
— Я бы хотел профессионально играть в квиддич, — тихо произнес Поттер, и Драко оторвался от газеты. — Раньше я неплохо играл, — Гарри улыбнулся воспоминаниям.  
— Правда? — воодушевился Драко. — А кем ты был в команде?  
— Ловцом, — улыбнулся Поттер еще шире. — Моя любимая позиция. Я чувствовал себя настоящим охотником, выискивая и поджидая свою добычу; чувствовал, что все смотрят на меня и ждут, когда же я начну свою стремительную погоню. И вот оно, то самое ощущение, когда замечаешь золотую вспышку, думаешь, а снитч ли это или просто игра воображения, — и срываешься с места с головокружительной скоростью, прижимаясь к древку метлы всем телом... И летишь вслед за петляющим золотым мячиком, повторяя каждое его движение... до тех пор, пока он не окажется в твоей ладони...  
— И толпа сходит с ума? — добавил Драко, не желая, чтобы Гарри замолкал. Он невольно затаил дыхание, слушая этот монолог Поттера, оказавшийся самым длинным и содержательным за все их встречи. Тот лишь кивнул, погруженный в воспоминания.  
— Гриффиндорский герой, — пробормотал Малфой. Поттер, услышав эти слова, вскинул голову:  
— Что ты сказал?  
Драко вздохнул и отложил газету — он устал от этой игры в незнакомцев:  
— Я учился в школе вместе с тобой, — ответил он, как ни в чем не бывало.  
Гарри сел и повернулся к собеседнику:  
— Ты... учился со мной?  
— Да, — кивнул он. — Мы учились на одном курсе.  
— Почему ты не сказал мне об этом раньше? — нахмурился Поттер.  
— Ты никогда не спрашивал, кто я, — Малфой пожал плечами.  
— Но ты же делал вид, что не знаешь меня.  
Драко снова вздохнул:  
— Я знаю, мне жаль... Но я хотел, чтобы ты разговаривал со мной. Я не хотел, чтобы ты думал, будто я прихожу сюда лишь потому, что ты — Гарри Поттер.  
Тот лишь задумчиво кивнул и наконец спросил:  
— Так кто ты?  
Малфой не раз проговаривал про себя ответ на этот вопрос, но гораздо сложнее было сказать это вслух, сейчас, когда прямо перед ним сидел растерянный гриффиндорец.  
— Я учился на Слизерине, — после небольшой паузы нерешительно произнес Драко.  
— О, - удивился Поттер. — Хотя я должен был догадаться, ведь ты приходишь в Лютный переулок.  
Малфой едва удержался от замечания, что и сам Гарри тоже сидел сейчас в Лютном переулке, хотя абсолютно точно не был слизеринцем.  
— Пойми, — попытался объяснить Малфой. — Ты терпеть не мог меня в школе, да и я, честно говоря, тоже тебя не выносил. Но Хогвартс остался в далеком прошлом, Гарри. Я изменился. Война... Война изменила многих.  
Поттер немного расслабился и кивнул. Почувствовав неладное, Драко быстро добавил:  
— Прошу, только не заставляй меня называть мое имя. Я не думаю, что это приведет к чему-то хорошему.  
Губы Гарри дрогнули, словно тот пытался скрыть улыбку:  
— Малфой?  
Драко был обескуражен беспечностью, прозвучавшей в голосе Поттера:  
— Ну, да, — волнуясь, признался он, ожидая, что эмоциональный гриффиндорец взорвется.  
— Твой голос звучит иначе... — Гарри смолк, но в следующий миг выражение его лица растеряло все веселье. — Ты же... Ты же не собираешься никому рассказывать, где я? Это какой-то шантаж? — в голосе Поттера зазвучали металлические нотки.  
Вот к _этому-то_ и готовился Драко:  
— Именно это я и имел в виду, когда говорил, что изменился, — уверенно начал он. — Я не работаю на Ежедневный Пророк и не имею больше никакого отношения ни к Хогвартсу, ни к Министерству Магии. На самом деле, я вообще ни с кем не общаюсь, кроме тебя, Поттер.  
Гарри потребовалась всего пара секунд, чтобы переварить полученную информацию:  
— То есть, ты здесь только потому... что хочешь обзавестись другом?  
Драко заколебался, не зная, как ответить. Изначально, конечно, он ни о чем подобном и не думал, но со временем ему стало нравиться проводить время вместе с Поттером.  
— И да, и нет, — наконец ответил Малфой.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Я приходил сюда из любопытства, — честно ответил Драко. — Я хотел узнать, почему и как ты... оказался здесь.  
— Но как ты вообще узнал, где я?  
Драко нервно сглотнул - это было именно то, чего он так боялся:  
— Я бывал здесь время от времени.  
Понимание полыхнуло в глазах Поттера:  
— Так ты... ты был моим клиентом? — спросил он, бледнея.  
— Гарри...   
— Ты был _со мной_?  
Молчание Драко было ответом, требовавшимся Поттеру. Он вскочил с кровати и встал, обхватив себя руками:  
— Сколько раз?  
— Всего один, — поспешил объясниться Малфой. — Я просто не знал, что делать, когда вошел и увидел тебя!  
— Так ты трахнул меня? — зло выплюнул Гарри.  
— Нет, мы... ты только... — Драко в отчаянии помотал головой. Неважно, что бы он ни сказал — это не будет оправданием.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел, Малфой, — холодно произнес Поттер, отступая на несколько шагов.  
— Гарри, только...  
— Убирайся!  
Оставив попытки что-либо объяснить, Драко поднялся. Поттер стоял в стороне и крепко обнимал себя руками, а его глаза были полны стыда и злости. Малфой колебался: он не хотел уходить вот так…  
Но в этот момент над дверью зажглась красная лампочка. Плечи Гарри поникли:  
— Малфой, пожалуйста, уходи, — тихо сказал он.  
Драко молча оставил на покрывале несколько монет, взял мантию и ушел.


	4. Реальность

Драко распахнул дверь «Горбин и Бэркс» и ворвался внутрь, сопровождаемый вихрем снежинок. Сняв перчатки, Малфой застыл в ожидании рядом со стойкой регистрации, на которой трепетали золотые огоньки свечей.  
Прошло три дня с момента ссоры с Гарри. Три бесконечных дня, наполненных волнением и попытками забыть печального гриффиндорца. Драко никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что должен быть хоть какой-то частью жизни Гарри Поттера.  
Отчаяние накатывало удушливыми волнами, поглощая остальные эмоции, и Малфой сминал в руках черные перчатки, не зная, зачем пришел сюда вновь. Спасти Гарри? Вытащить его из этой дыры? Или, в глубине души, он хотел позлорадствовать?  
– Добрый вечер, мистер Малфой, – из-за угла вышел Бентон и приветственно улыбнулся. – Вы сегодня позднее обычного.  
Драко кивнул – он не слонялся ночами по Лютному переулку, однако, выпив дома несколько стаканов огневиски, решил, вопреки своим убеждениям, наведаться этой ночью в бордель.  
– Комната номер четыре? – усмехнулся Бентон.  
– Да.  
– Тогда Вам стоит присесть, он как раз заканчивает с последним клиентом.  
Драко медленно опустился в одно из черных кресел. Он как-то успел позабыть, что к Поттеру приходили и другие, когда самого Малфоя не было рядом. Неожиданно он осознал суровую реальность: где он и чем занимается Гарри. Как, черт возьми, Поттер оказался здесь?  
От размышлений отвлек скрип ступеней, напоминающий мелодию расстроенного инструмента. Подняв взгляд, Драко увидел здоровяка в темно-бордовой мантии, спускавшегося по лестнице.  
– Всего доброго, Тэтчер! – Бентон слегка поклонился в знак благодарности, когда мужчина опустил на протянутую ладонь маленький латунный ключик. Малфой сразу узнал этот ключ и уставился на громилу. Рыжеволосый, с маленькими водянисто-голубыми глазками и обручальным кольцом на пальце. Драко сморщился от отвращения, когда Тэтчер прошел мимо – за ним шлейфом тянулся омерзительный запах. Бентон возник рядом совершенно неожиданно и протянул ключ от номера:  
– Держите, мистер Малфой.  
Драко медленно взял его в руку – мысли все еще занимал ушедший тип. Малфой уже не был уверен, что хочет встретиться с Гарри после увиденного... Но, помотав головой, решительно стиснул в ладони кусок металла и поднялся на второй этаж. Он с опаской постучался в дверь четвертого номера, прислушиваясь к ответу, но, не дождавшись его, вошел.  
И тут же увидел Поттера, стоявшего на коленях и судорожно шарившего по полу руками. Он был обнажен, а возле глаза сочилась кровью свежая ранка.  
– Гарри! – Малфой бросился к хастлеру.  
– К-кто здесь? – Поттер удивленно поднял голову.  
– Это я, – Драко опустился на пол рядом с ним и прикоснулся к щеке Поттера. – Что ты ищешь?  
– Халат, – прошептал тот.  
Малфой огляделся и заметил черный халат, повешенный на угол оконной рамы, слишком высоко, чтобы Гарри нашел его вслепую. Почувствовав, как от гнева закипает кровь, Драко рванулся через всю комнату за проклятой тряпкой. Вернувшись к Поттеру, он набросил на его дрожащие плечи тонкую ткань и отступил. Гарри проворно сунул руки в рукава и затянул потуже пояс.  
– Твой глаз... – Драко вытащил палочку, скользнув другой рукой по щеке бывшего гриффиндорца. Тот задрожал, но не отстранился. Малфой пробормотал исцеляющее заклинание, и ранка исчезла без следа. Блондин отвел Гарри к кровати и усадил на тощий матрас.  
– Подожди здесь, – Малфой скрылся в ванной комнате. Там он схватил посеревшее от времени полотенце, висевшее на краю раковины, смочил теплой водой и вернулся к Поттеру. – Посиди спокойно, – прошептал Драко, собираясь протереть влажной тканью лицо хастлера. Тот дернулся от прикосновения, но закрыл глаза и позволил смыть кровь с лица.  
– Это ты, Малфой? – приоткрыв глаза, хрипло спросил Поттер.  
– Да.  
– Голос другой...  
– Я использовал зелье для изменения голоса, чтобы ты не узнал меня.  
Гарри неуверенно замолк и отвернулся:  
– Зачем ты здесь?  
Прежде чем ответить, Драко задумчиво посмотрел на палочку, все еще зажатую в ладони:  
– Хочу извиниться за нашу последнюю встречу. Мне жаль, что все так получилось.  
– А как еще могло получиться, Малфой? – глухо поинтересовался брюнет. – Ты притворялся моим другом, а на деле лишь врал мне и использовал!  
Гарри отодвинулся от него:  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты оставил меня одного.  
– Не могу, – Драко крепче стиснул палочку.  
– Почему?  
– Потому... Потому что... – он умолк в смятении. – Да черт! Не знаю я почему, Поттер! Знаю только, что планета крутится, пока ты рядом. Рядом, как в школе. Ты – единственный человек в этом гребаном мире, с которым мне интересно. И не спрашивай почему. Я все равно не знаю.  
– Мир не станет прежним, Малфой. Я уже не тот, кем был в Хогвартсе. Моя жизнь совершенно лишена смысла, я даже не знаю, зачем существую... – Гарри выдохся и покачал головой. – Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то видел меня таким. Мне не нужны друзья. И жалость твоя, Малфой, мне тоже не нужна! Мне никто не нужен.  
Сердце Драко сжалось:  
– А что, если ты нужен мне?  
Поттер наконец повернулся к нему, шаря невидящим взглядом в темноте.  
– И, пожалуйста, не спрашивай снова почему.  
Гарри сглотнул, не зная, что ответить. Малфой убрал палочку в карман и взглянул на лампочку:  
– Думаю, мне пора.  
– Подожди, – Гарри пожевал губами в нерешительности. – Может... Может быть, мне и правда кто-то нужен, – он остановился и глубоко вздохнул. – Ты знаешь обо мне все. Ты ненавидел меня, строил козни. Мы вместе прошли через страшные события, но по разные стороны баррикад. И, несмотря ни на что, ты хочешь стать моим другом. Это намного большее, чем то, что у меня было в отношениях с близкими – никто из них не переступал порог взаимной неприязни, пытаясь выстроить все с нуля, не оглядываясь на прошлое.   
Драко замер. Кусочки головоломки, кажется, встали на свои места:  
– Значит ли это, что я могу вернуться завтра?  
Поттер открыл было рот, намереваясь что-то сказать, но в итоге просто кивнул.  
– Отлично, тогда приду к двенадцати.  
– Буду ждать с нетерпением, Малфой, – едва уловимо улыбнулся Гарри.  
Драко встал и собирался уходить, как вдруг вспомнил что-то и обернулся:  
– Ммм, Гарри, мне рассказать Бентону о случившемся?  
– О чем? - озадаченно переспросил Поттер.  
– О том, что с тобой сделал тот человек, – Драко старался как можно тщательнее подбирать слова.  
Улыбка Поттера испарилась:  
– Все нормально, я сам ему скажу.  
– Убедись, что ему запретят приходить сюда, – кивнул Малфой.  
– Обязательно, – пообещал Гарри, отворачиваясь.  
Драко решил не продолжать тему, подумав, что Поттеру снова стыдно.  
– Увидимся завтра, – бросил он через плечо, направляясь к двери.  
А Гарри улыбался, слушая удаляющиеся шаги.


	5. Смотри на меня

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Кейя

– Веселого Рождества, Гарри! – радостно выдал Малфой, входя в четвертый номер и снимая мантию. Поттер с улыбкой обернулся:  
– Что, неужели уже Рождество?  
– Боюсь, что так, – Драко плюхнулся на матрас, уже привычно прислонившись спиной к стене и вытянув ноги. Поттер, перегнувшись через край кровати, достал свежий номер «Пророка» и протянул его Малфою.  
– Я тут подумал… Может, нам стоит прогуляться ради разнообразия? – как бы между прочим спросил Драко. Поттер, все еще стискивая в руке газету, насторожился.  
– Зачем?  
– Ну, смена обстановки и все такое. В конце концов, по магазинам пройтись к празднику, – делано спокойно ответил Малфой, уставившись в окно. Гарри только нахмурился:  
– Не хочу я никуда. А уж обстановка для меня точно не изменится, где бы я не находился, забыл?  
– Не забыл, – Драко перевел взгляд обратно на Поттера. – Я имел в виду запахи, звуки, дуновение ветра в лицо…  
– Нет, – отрезал тот. – Все это мне совершенно не нужно.  
– Хочешь сказать, что не собираешься отсюда уходить? Никогда?  
Теперь к окну повернулся Поттер.  
– Мне… Нам, кхм… Нам не разрешают выходить.  
Малфой хотел было возмутиться, но справился с собой:  
– Что ж, думаю, я смогу договориться с Бентоном о некоторых уступках.  
Драко поднялся и уже собирался уйти, но Поттер схватил его за руку.  
– Подожди. Даже если б я и мог, все равно бы не вышел. Не хочу. Вдруг меня узнают? И вообще, мир теперь кажется совсем другим, большим, понимаешь?  
Малфой, кажется, понимал. Он улыбнулся, глядя на растрепанного и растерянного Поттера.  
– С тобой там буду я, Гарри. Ничего не случится.  
– А что если меня увидят? – он нервно закусил губу.  
– Конечно увидят. Но ты не единственный слепой волшебник, поверь. Сенсацией не станешь.  
– Зато я единственный слепой Гарри Поттер, – Гарри горько поморщился, а Малфой лишь пожал плечами.  
– И что с того?  
Поттер долго молчал, словно вел тяжелую внутреннюю борьбу, а потом выпалил на одном дыхании:  
– Не хочу я ничьей жалости! Не хочу оставаться Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, сиротой, которому было суждено сразиться с величайшим темным магом всех времен. И который теперь стал всего лишь никчемной нищей слепой шлюхой.  
Драко даже растерялся. Значит, вот так теперь думает о себе великий Герой? Куда же делся тот уверенный в себе Гарри Поттер, которого знал Малфой? Он приблизился к Гарри, приподнял его голову за подбородок и заглянул в зеленые глаза.  
– Ты не никчемный, запомни. И неважно, чем ты тут занимаешься, если это из нужды, слышишь? Ты все еще чертов Гарри Поттер. Сильный, благородный и отвратительно честный. И смешной. И добрый. Невозможно прекрасный, понял?  
Гарри моргнул, отводя невидящий взгляд:  
– Ты действительно так думаешь?  
– Да, – уверенно ответил Малфой.  
– И считаешь меня «невозможно прекрасным»? – на губах заиграла слабая улыбка.  
Драко убрал руку от лица Поттера и отвернулся.  
– Кхм… Да, Поттер. На тебя приятно посмотреть.  
– А вот я не знаю, как сейчас выгляжу, – уныло заметил тот.  
– Мало что изменилось, – Малфой снова посмотрел на Гарри, сравнивая и отгоняя непрошенные мысли о красоте Поттера. – Чуть подрос, чуть подкачался. На башке все тот же страх и ужас.  
Поттер на автомате провел рукой по черным вихрам волос, пытаясь их пригладить. А Драко решил, что никогда не скажет вслух о том, как ему нравятся эти чертовы волосы, торчащие в разные стороны.  
– А глаза? – Малфой вздрогнул, вырванный вопросом из мыслей, и нахмурился:  
– В смысле?  
– Ну… Как они выглядят после проклятья? Изуродованными? Ненормальными? – медленно проговорил он и закусил губу, словно и не хотел знать ответ. Драко на мгновение почувствовал, как тяжело ему дался этот простой вопрос. Сердце невольно сжалось.  
– Нет, Гарри. Ясные и зеленые, как раньше, – совершенно честно ответил Малфой. И добавил, чуть помедлив: – Самое красивое в тебе – глаза.  
Поттер поспешно отвернулся, но Драко заметил слезы.  
– Так я обсужу с Бентоном твой выходной? – преувеличенно бодро спросил он. Поттер кивнул, вытирая глаза ладонью. – Отлично, – ответил Малфой и ушел.

Через двадцать минут они стояли у дверей «Горбин и Бэркс». Бентон лишь угрюмо следил за ними из-за своей стойки – на предложенную Малфоем сумму слишком сложно было ответить отказом. Однако в восторге от этой сделки Бентон не остался. Поттер был жемчужиной его коллекции, ни в коем случае нельзя было его терять! А подобная прогулка могла пробудить в вихрастой голове совершенно лишние мысли.  
Часто дыша, Гарри у выхода, чувствуя ногами зимний ветер, задувавший в щель под дверью. Малфой ободряюще стиснул его ладонь в своей руке, распахнул двери и вышел, увлекая Поттера в большой и холодный мир.  
Так они и шли по Лютному переулку – бок о бок и крепко держась за руки, и Драко негромко описывал все, что видел вокруг, а Поттер, опустив голову, улыбался и ловил каждое слово.  
– С бледно-серого неба сыплет снег, уже все вокруг им покрыто. А вот эти товарищи, кажется, никак не найдут подходящие подарки. Раньше надо было думать!  
Гарри рассмеялся, заражая весельем и Малфоя. Признаться, не то чтобы Драко в последние годы удавалось повеселиться. Но рядом с Поттером это выходило удивительно легко.  
– Пойдем в Косой переулок, Гарри, или лучше здесь останемся?  
– В Косой переулок, – выдохнул Поттер после минутного замешательства, немало удивив Малфоя.  
Они вышли из Лютного переулка, и Драко продолжил описывать происходившее вокруг них: блики солнца на снежинках, праздничное убранство магазинов, многочисленных магов и ведьм, затоваривавшихся в них к Рождеству. Тем не менее, Малфой тщательно выбирал маршрут в толпе, чтобы – не дай Мерлин! – не натолкнуться на кого-то из поттеровских знакомых. Пожалуй, Гарри сейчас был слишком ранимым, а сцена встречи старых знакомых с пропавшим героем могла обернуться неприятной сценой.  
– Гарри, а не хочешь сходить в колдокино?  
– Смеешься? Я же…  
– Я буду описывать все происходящее на экране, – торопливо перебил его Драко. – Уверен, что с какой-нибудь дурацкой комедией мы справимся.  
– Тогда согласен, – чуть застенчиво улыбнулся Поттер. И от этой улыбки вкупе с тихим завораживающим голосом у Малфоя перехватило дыхание. Стараясь совладать с собой, он порывисто кивнул и потащил Поттера к колдотеатру. Что, дементор его раздери, с ним такое происходит?  
Малфой купил билеты и провел Гарри между рядов к их местам. Вскоре Поттер уже заливисто смеялся вместе со всеми – ему вполне удавалось следить за незатейливым сюжетом, а ускользающие от его восприятия моменты с легкостью пояснял Драко. Самого Малфоя фильм занимал мало, куда важнее был смеющийся Поттер рядом. Почему раньше Драко практически не слышал его смех? Совершенно волшебные звуки…  
Когда колдофильм закончился и в зале зажегся свет, Гарри, сияя, повернулся к Малфою:  
– Знаешь, это была замечательная идея. Мне понравилось.  
– Да, конечно, – рассеянно улыбнулся тот. – Пойдем, Поттер. Пора пообедать.  
Гарри задел безразличный тон Малфоя, но, стоило Драко уверенно взять его за руку, как обида отступила без следа.  
Они зашли в небольшое кафе в глубине Косого переулка и, заняв свободный столик, сделали заказ. Когда его принесли, Поттер накинулся на еду с таким аппетитом, что Малфой невольно задался вопросом, а кормят ли его вообще в «гостинице». Впрочем, голодающим Гарри никак не выглядел.  
Драко как раз дожевывал салатный лист, когда увидел в окно Рональда Уизли. Тот лениво прогуливался по улице, рассматривая витрины и заглядывая в окна, неумолимо приближаясь к кафе.  
– Нам пора, Гарри.  
– Пфему? – с набитым ртом спросил Поттер.  
– Потому что если ты не хочешь стать участником воссоединения старого-доброго Гриффиндора, мы уходим прямо сейчас, – тихо, но крайне жестко ответил Малфой, наколдовывая контейнеры для остатков обеда. Уменьшив наполненные коробки и запихнув их в карман мантии, он бросил на стол несколько галеонов и за руку вытащил Поттера на улицу. Драко ловко лавировал среди толпы, увлекая Поттера обратно в Лютный переулок.  
– Малфой, подожди! – Гарри то и дело спотыкался и потихоньку начинал выдыхаться. – Помедленнее, пожалуйста!  
Драко обернулся, выискивая в толпе Уизли. Поверх голов все еще виднелась рыжая макушка.  
– Ну, Гарри, быстрее! – он с утроенной силой потянул Поттера за собой.  
Они завернули за угол, оказавшись в Лютном переулке, и тут Гарри снова споткнулся, рука выскользнула из хватки Малфоя, и Поттер упал, раздирая руки о брусчатку. Драко, по инерции пробежавший еще пару метров, остановился и обернулся. Гарри, тяжело дыша, слепо поворачивал голову то в одну сторону, то в другую, словно надеялся увидеть Малфоя.  
– Драко?  
Сердце пропустило удар, стоило Малфою услышать этот жалобный зов о помощи. Он кинулся к Поттеру и, не задумываясь, подхватил его на руки.  
– Прости, – прошептал он. – Давай-ка вернемся в «Горбин и Бэркс».  
Гарри вцепился в теплую мантию Малфоя и зажмурился, уткнувшись в его плечо. И плевать, каким бы жалким он в тот момент не выглядел.  
Драко быстро поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж и пинком распахнул дверь четвертого номера. Бережно опустив Поттера на кровать, он опустился на колени рядом – Гарри, по-прежнему зажмурившись, все еще стискивал в кулаке его мантию. Малфой осторожно разжал пальцы Гарри и увидел на ладони глубокие царапины. Достав палочку, он прошептал исцеляющее заклинание.  
– Открой глаза, Гарри. Прости меня, я не подумал.  
– Это ничего, – не размыкая век, ответил тот и шумно сглотнул. – Откуда тебе знать, как обращаться с калекой.  
– Ты не калека, Поттер.  
Гарри распахнул глаза и зло вскинулся:  
– Определись уже, Гарри я или Поттер! – Малфой непонимающе отодвинулся, а Поттер, грустно покачав головой, откинулся обратно на подушку.  
Драко сглотнул горький ком в горле и, поддавшись внезапному порыву, легко коснулся губами губ Поттера. Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности и встретился глазами с Малфоем. Словно наконец-то увидел его.  
Драко задержал дыхание, опасаясь, что только что безнадежно разрушил ту хрупкую дружбу, которая начала возникать между ними. Но одно он осознал совершенно точно – ему мало было просто дружбы. Хотелось большего. Того, о чем мозг и сердце неустанно твердили ему все время, что он приходил сюда.  
– Драко? – растеряно позвал Поттер.  
– Я здесь, – шепотом отозвался он и с готовностью сжал руку Поттера. И не смог сдержать вздох облегчения, когда тот чуть пожал его руку в ответ.  
– Поцелуй меня еще раз, – в тишине попросил Поттер.  
И Малфой с готовностью выполнил просьбу, прижавшись к губам Гарри и не веря собственному счастью. А Поттер застенчиво прикрыл глаза и удобнее устроил голову на подушке, возвращая поцелуй.


End file.
